Double Love Life
by Pandybug
Summary: Inuyasha's bad boy rep leads him into high school. He is having the perfect live, until he is twisted into a love life, or two? Can he handle having two girlfriends, from two different universes?Can he handle watching his life fall apart in front of him?
1. The New Life

**New, New, New!**

**(This chapter just talks about Kagome and her first time going to the new high school)**

Kagome's mother drove the new van steadily toward East High, Kagome's new high school.

"Ma, I really don't want to do this." Kagome whined impatiently.

"Sweetie," Her mother replied, "You are going to love your new school. I have heard that it has sky-rocket ratings and the electives are fantastic!"

"I don't care! I don't want to go!" Kagome squealed like an unpleased child.

Kagome's mom gave her a comforting push, and drove off onto Main Street.

'_Great, just what I need….'_ Kagome thought.

Kagome shyly entered the school. She scurried over to the front desk.

"Mrs. Banta, how may I help you?" an elderly women squeaked excitedly.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am new here. I need a hall pass, agenda, and class schedule please." Kagome said in a polite manner.

"Oh, okay. I will get you your starter stuff," The lady turned around and shuffled over to a cabinet near her desk.

"Higurashi, Higurashi….." She muttered to herself. "Sweetie, we have no records of a student with the last name of Higurashi."

"Oh," Kagome frowned.

"Okay. Since you are not in our school data base, we need your name and address." The lady placed her hands on the computer letters, getting ready to type.

"Your name please," The lady asked Kagome.

"My name is _Kagome Higurashi_." Kagome said through her innocent smile.

"Address?" The lady asked.

"852 Beach Avenue, California." Kagome flipped her long, black hair out of her eyes and smiled sweetly.

The lady handed her the papers she needed, and she was on her way to first period.

'_Where do I go? Where do I go?! I have 5 minutes to get to class and I have no clue where my classes are!'_ Kagome thought in horror.

She hurried around the school frantically, not even looking at her surroundings. A boy stopped her on the main hallway.

"What is a pretty lady like you doing in my hallway?" A guy with glossy black hair and a robe stood in front of her.

'_Wow'_ she gasped

"Um….I am looking for my classes…..'cause……uh…………I am new…." She managed to blurt.

"What's your name, Girly?"

'_Gosh this guy is smooth'_ she thought in dream.

"My name is Ka-Kagome." She stuttered nervously.

"My name is Miroku." He smiled at her through shy eyes.

"Well, Kagome, I will be seeing you around…" He said in an irresistible tone. With one flip of his hair, he strutted in the opposite direction.

Kagome ran forward.

'_Mrs. Livana, my first class.'_

She quietly opened the door, to see a crowd of around 60 eyes staring back at her. Kagome approached the front desk eagerly, where a young blonde lady sat perched on a comfy chair, typing on her laptop.

"May I help you in some way?" The lady asked, her curly lips forming into a smile.

"My name is Kagome and I am new. Where should I take a seat?" she asked, relieved that she found the right class.

"Right over there," The lady pointed to a chair in the right back corner of the classroom, next to a gorgeous guy with long, silver hair and yellowish-brown eyes.

"Thank you" Kagome squeaked, and tiptoed to her seat. She glanced at the boy next to her. He was more gorgeous than anyone she had ever seen. He turned and caught her eyes. She felt like she was looking in to the eyes of destiny. This was her moment, and she knew he could feel it too, until the teacher interrupted.

'_Stupid teacher!'_

Kagome wanted any chance she could get to replay that moment, but it washed away like a flooded city…..

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Get back to work!" she said, annoyed.

'2 minutes passed and Kagome, our new student, is already getting in trouble,' The teacher thought with a smirk.

'_So, his name is Inuyasha, eh? Sounds totally hot!' _Kagome thought in a dream.

'_This is going to be the start of a new friendship'_


	2. Homework Horror

**Homework Horror**

"I am home!" Kagome shouted to her mom from the bottom floor of the new house. Her voice echoed several times.

"Hello, Kagome." Kagome's mother awarded Kagome with a big hug.

Kagome eagerly flew up the stairs and into her new room. It was pink, blue, and purple. Since she had no furniture yet, she plopped down on the fuzzy, new carpet. She opened her backpack, and took out her homework. She had a math packet, a science assignment, and a story due for language arts. _'Oh my gosh……..I am soooooo excited…….--;;'_

Kagome finished her homework in 2 hours.

'_What should I do now?'_ Kagome sighed to herself.

'_Hey! I have a good idea!'_

Kagome picked up the phone to call her good friend, Sango. She dialed the number and calmly listened to the ringing. Ring, ring, ring!

'_Please pick up! I need ya, Sango!'_ Kagome thought impatiently.

"Hello?"

'_Finally! She picked up the dang phone, for once!'_ Kagome thought thankfully.

"Hi, Sango! It is Kagome!" Kagome said in a pleased voice.

"Oh my gosh. Kagome, I miss you so much! I know you moved two days ago, but two days with us apart feels like two years!" Sango seemed really thankful to hear from her best friend, Kagome.

"Yes, I know. Sango, I went to the new school and-"

"Oh my gosh! What happened? Did you make some new friends? Like your new teachers?! Found a cute boy?! Tell me already!" Sango cried happily.

"I met the two of the cutest, most adorable guys I have EVER seen!" Kagome said in a bragging tone.

Sango sighed in awe. "What are their names?"

"Inuyasha and Miroku…."

"Wait, one of those names sounds super familiar……" Sango thought in major confusion. "Wait! I KNOW Inuyasha!"

"You do? No!!!!" Kagome said jokingly.

"You know I wouldn't steal him from you. I don't like him. He is just my friend." Sango said, laughing from Kagome's reaction.

"Good," Kagome was relieved. She really liked Inuyasha, and she didn't want anything interfering with her and him.

"I have to go, KayKay!"

"Bye, Sangbird!"

The girls both laughed at their little nicknames and hung up the phone.

She loved Sango so much. She was the best friend Kagome could ever have.

Kagome ran over to her bed, and dove under the covers. In a heartbeat, Kagome fell limp and dozed off into a deep dream.

(Sorry that this chapter was pretty short.)


	3. Today Is The Day

**Today Is the Day**

Kagome excitedly jumped out of her Mom's new van and took off, straight for the front door of the school. For the first time, she was happy to be at school, to get to smell the scent of fresh, new textbooks. Today was her day to show the school who she really was.

"Good morning, Mrs. Livana, you look gorgeous today," Kagome sung.

She sat in her seat next to Inuyasha.

"Hello, Inuyasha. How are you on this magnificent morning?" Kagome smiled confidently.

"Hi, Kagome,"

'_Oh my gosh, is he gorgeous or what?!'_

"Students, please take out the book under your desk and read pages 1-25," Mrs. Livana sighed.

Immediately, the kids took out all of their books and started reading, but Kagome sat dreaming of her classroom neighbor.

'_Does he like me? Did he look at me? Does he want to be my friend?'_

When Kagome thought, she thought big. The only problem with that was:

She wasn't paying attention

Mrs. Livana was watching the kids like a hawk on the hunt.

After she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to her anymore, she turned away and started reading her book. She looked to her other neighbor. They were on page 25. Almost everyone was done except her. She had to really hurry. She skimmed through pages 1-25, but did not receive any information. She really wanted to pass the class, but if she can't just read pages 1-25 without missing information, she is not going to go far.

"Do you have a problem, Kagome?" Mrs. Livana stared down at Kagome's book.

"Um…..no," Kagome replied.

"Continue reading…….." Mrs. Livana knew that Kagome didn't start yet. She always embarrassed the students whenever she got the chance. Being shallow was not surprising when it came to a good looking female like Mrs. Livana.

"Now, class, let's discuss the pages we read. Okay, Kagome, what were they about?" She smiled ferociously.

"They were about skin cells and their formations," Kagome answered confidently.

"That's correct……." You could tell that Mrs. Livana wanted Kagome to answer incorrectly. _'What a boob!'_ Kagome snickered to herself.

"Is something amusing, Ms. Kagome? You seem to be having such a jolly time over there. Care to share with the class?" Mrs. Livana hissed.

Without a thought, Kagome explained that she thought the disappointment that was displayed in Mrs. Livana's face amused her. Of course, everyone laughed except one obvious person, Mrs. Livana.

'_Bad idea, Kagome, bad idea….'_

The bell rang, and Kagome thoughtfully left the classroom. She immediately felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder. She turned her head fiercely. A wild smile greeted her.

"I have seen you around, Kagome." It was Inuyasha, her fantasy boy.

"Oh, really?"

'_Kagome, you got to keep it cool. Don't blow it!'_

"You seem like a real trouble maker!" He waited for her mouth to mutter the answer he was waiting for.

"Uh, I am not---"Kagome was stopped in mid sentence.

"I know you're not a good girl. And I like that….." Inuyasha gave her a sexy wink and turned to socialize with his boy buddies.

'_At least I kept it cool, I guess, maybe? Uh…..okay, I wasn't as cool as I wanted to be…But at least I got to talk to the absolute cutest guy in school!'_

Kagome grabbed a milk pint and uncomfortably sat at a small cafeteria table, away from the nerds, popular people, jocks, and cheerleaders. Trouble was not at all on her list of priorities. A blonde girl plopped down next to her, wordlessly.

"Hi. My name is Victoria, and I am new." This girl seemed really mysterious from Kagome's point of view.

"Hello, Victoria," Kagome said in reply. A second later, Kagome was examining her like a specimen under a microscope. The girl seemed flawless. Curvy hips, lovely lips, blonde hair, acne free skin, and thin characteristics made this girl look absolutely unreal. Kagome was super interested in this girl's background story. Kagome took a big sip of her 1 milk drink. Yum!

Unexpectedly, the lunch bell rang and the students ran furiously towards the single cafeteria door.

"I think we ought to leave," Victoria sighed.

The girls picked up their trash, threw it away, and charged for the door to what was called Home Economics.

As the pupils poured into the classroom, a tall, stud type of guy around his 20s entered the room. Immediately, all the girls were throwing their kissy faces at him. Of course, the guys were giving the guy a hard time. Poking at him, throwing airplanes, and talking back was just a few reactions from the male circle of the room.

"Hello, class," The new dude began, "My name is Mr. Seyon, but you may call me by my first name, Dan," Dan glided over to the board and shot a smile at the audience.

"I know that yesterday I had a substitute, so we are going to be trying a new project today. I am going to assign each of you a partner and you are going to have to take care of a baby for the week. Now I want you to take care of the baby like a real child," Mr. Seyon distributed some supplies out to the children. "But here is the catch; you have to make the baby first."

All of the kids nodded in agreement.

"Okay, begin."

The students simultaneously grabbed the stuffing and sewing needles.

"Okay, while you are doing that, I am going to assign your partners," Mr. Seyon looked around. "Okay, Anko with Mark, Kagome with Inuyasha, and Amanda with Kyle. Let's go people!"

Kagome strutted over to where Inuyasha and the boys were chilling and leaned over their table angelically. "I guess we are working together, Inuyasha," She stroked his cheek with her young hand and walked away confidently. The guys around Inuyasha were absolutely shocked.

"How do you know that girl? She's gorgeous!" One of the guys motioned to him.

"She is a friend of mine," Inuyasha took any chance to brag.

A guy whistled excitedly after Kagome.

'_Wow that was really fun.'_

Inuyasha came and sat next to Kagome.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Inuyasha said in a slick tone.

"Aw, you are just too adorable, Inuyasha," Now was her chance. She leaned into him, closed her eyes, and kissed him sweetly on the nose. He perked up almost automatically. He was literally speechless. He suddenly turned his eyes back to his doll and kept designing.

'_You did it, Kagome, you have the magic charm!'_

Kagome ran over to the bulletin board and scanned the after school activity section. _'Math Club? Too geeky…..Dance Classes? Too complicated……..Cheerleading? Sounds fun!'_

Kagome grabbed the flyer and stuffed it into the smallest pocket of her pink, Jan Sport backpack.


	4. Cheerleading Chaos

**Cheerleading Chaos**

Kagome gathered her belongings from her locker and guided herself to the auditorium, where the cheerleading try-outs were taking place. Girls were flipping and cart wheeling all across the floor platform. Kagome set down her bag and sat on the floor. She stretched her arms out to reach her toes. Kagome had a limber, stretchy body. She could do anything to everything.

As she stretched her stomach to the cold floor, a face staring through the auditorium window caught her eye. It was Inuyasha.

'_Why would Inuyasha be here? Why is he so interested? Did he come here just to see me?'_

Inuyasha casually entered the cheerleading frenzy and stopped in front of a blonde, thin cheerleader sitting on a bench. He lifted her up like a child and swung her around. Inuyasha pulled her towards him and puckered up for a tender, one minute kiss. He held her cozily.

'_What does she have that I don't?!'_ Kagome complained to herself.

She sadly watched the couple walk to the bench, holding hands, and passing smiles back and forth.

"Let's go girls! Get a move on it!" The cheerleading coach appeared out of nowhere and drowsily sat down in her rolling chair next to the judge desk.

"First one up, Dana!" She shouted.

The girl shakily slid to the front of the crowd. She began her one and only practiced cheer.

"Come on guys, you can do it!" Dana confidently twisted into a rubber band and flipped 5 times in a row. On her 4th flip, she landed face first on the coach's wooden judging desk. She lies limp only to find out that she was rejected.

'_Poor, poor Dana!'_

"Next is…." Coach glanced at her cheerleader try-out list. "Next is Kagome."

Kagome took a last glance at Inuyasha, who was looking straight at her. His little girlfriend seemed pretty frustrated that he was not paying attention to her.

'_Kagome, Inuyasha is watching. You can do this.'_

She skipped to her stage and did her best preppy dance ever. She hopped, and danced, and smiled so much she felt like her jaw would break. Her flips resulted in perfect landing and her dance moves left the other girls in awe. She skipped back to the bench, her hair flowing weightlessly behind her body. She grabbed her Zephyr Hills Water bottle and gulped furiously. Inuyasha took a few steps and grabbed Kagome's little hand, pulling her up to his height.

"You did very well." He seemed really flirty around Kagome, which made her feel beautiful.

"Maybe we could get together sometime. 8:00, Seafood Café, tonight, you, me, and a romantic dinner?" Inuyasha was getting really into Kagome.

"Sure, Inuyasha. But you will have to pick me up." Kagome said in her normal tone. She didn't want to sound desperate.

Inuyasha pulled her comfortably into his arms and embraced her sweetly. He whispered into her ear, "Thank you for giving me a chance….." He let go of her and waved goodbye.


	5. The Big Date

**The Big Date**

At 7:30 P.M., Kagome rushed to her mirror. This date was supposed to be very important. She lightly applied a lilac eye shadow, and a pink lip gloss.

'_Tonight is my time to shine.'_

She slipped on a thin sewn tank top with pink ribbon and tightly fit Dillard's Capri's. She posed innocently in her bedroom mirror. Everything had to be perfect.

Inuyasha hopped into his red corvette and drove towards the Higurashi mansion. His corvette crawled up the driveway towards the house. He waited for Kagome to come outside.

Kagome ran down the stairs, grabbed her brown Hollister jacket and headed toward the corvette. She comfortably sat down next to Inuyasha in the front seat next to him.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha managed to say.

"Of course I am."

Inuyasha pulled out of the driveway, and sped down Beach Avenue.

The couple arrived at the restaurant at 8:05.

"I have a surprise for you," Inuyasha grabbed her hand and walked through the inside of the restaurant to a candle-lit dinner on the restaurant porch, 10 feet above the busy street.

"It is…..it is………." Kagome was practically speechless.

"I know you like it," Inuyasha insisted. "There is no person I would rather be with than you, Kagome," Inuyasha had put Kagome in a magical trance with his irresistible love spell. Inuyasha took her hand and warmed it with his. A warm sensation trickled down her spine like an electric current. The moment their fingers touched, she knew that this was true love, and only true love.

A waitress appeared at the corner of their dinner table.

"Hey, my name is Candy, and I will be serving you today," She took a curtsy and dug into her pocket for her pad.

"We would like spaghetti for two," Inuyasha motioned for the waitress to write it down. She scribbled furiously.

"Anything else?"

"That would be all, thanks."

'_He seems so charming. So polite, so smart, so totally mine!'_

The waitress disappeared around a corner of the building.

"So, tell me about yourself," Inuyasha seemed tense.

"I am in high school just like you, and I love to read and write, and I love cheerleading!" Kagome seemed very enthusiastic every time she communicated with him. It was something about him that made her want to keep on talking.

"Nice, very nice," Inuyasha looked away from her awkwardly and hid his face.

'_Should I ask him what's wrong? Will he get mad? Is he bored of me?' _

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" Her concern shown boldly.

"Yes you may," he mumbled from his tightly sealed lips.

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"What do you mean? I am not acting weird!" Inuyasha seemed awfully offended and gave up on his food.

'_Oh, gosh, why did I do that?'_

"I am really sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Whatever…….." Inuyasha gave her a rude shrug and stared blankly behind Kagome. She turned around to see what he was looking at. A girl was sitting by herself at the table behind Kagome. Then, shock shot from Inuyasha's eyes as a guy appeared and sat at the girl's table. He crazily got out of his chair and slammed the chair to the ground. He stomped over to the girl's table and stared at her, his eyes burning into hers.

"So, you're cheating on me?! That's how it is going down?!" Inuyasha put his hand on his hips and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well, hello?!? Who the heck is at your table?!" She pointed to Kagome, sitting helplessly at the table in full view.

"That is Kagome, my new girlfriend," He picked her up and pulled her into him, his hand on her waist.

"Wait, I am not your girlfriend! I just met you!" Kagome threw his hand to his side.

"Want to take this outside?" the guy said as he shoved Inuyasha.

The two boys immediately started the most violent fistfight the girls had ever observed.

The once innocent looking lonely girl became fierce and outraged. She plunged her fist straight for Kagome's eye. Wham! Kagome dropped to the floor in stinging pain. Blood dripped from her left eye and she pulled herself up to her feet. Running to the girl's room, tears streamed down her light complexion. She immediately called her mother to pick her up. She tried not to worry her mother, but she was so emotionally unstable that she couldn't hold back the tears. Sitting on the curb, she buried her head in her hands. Inuyasha came running towards her.

'Oh great,' She sighed.

"Are you okay?" He rapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. She finally saw a side of him that she had never expected to see. Tears dripped from his cheek as he held Kagome close to his unseen heart. "I'm sorry."


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey, well this is my first ever fanfiction story. I worked really hard on it so please, please, please don't be a critic. I really tried my best and I hope that I get a lot of good reviews. I will take suggestions for how the story will end so please tell me what you want to happen. I hope you enjoyed my story and please send me some reviews. I would love to know what you think about what is happening. I love you all!

-Pandybug


	7. Confused

**Confused**

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha, I don't want to talk about it," Kagome pushed him out of the way and continued her way down the hall.

"I can explain-" He power walked to keep up with her.

"I know, I get it, you just HAD to do that didn't you?! You just HAD to embarrass me and you HAD to hurt me. I can't take it, Inuyasha, I just can't," Kagome slapped him across the face and kept moving. Her hand became imprinted into his right cheek. Stomping off to lunch, she remembered of what an idiot Inuyasha was. She couldn't stand the pain. He ran to her full force and grabbed her by the arm, pushing her forcefully against her locker. Everybody had left to have their thirty minutes of cafeteria sludge and conversations with their buds. They were all alone in the endless hallway of the school.

"I love you, Kagome, don't you dare break my heart," he threw her to the filthy, tiled floor. He looked down at her with the fiercest eyes she had ever encountered. He didn't even help her up, or at least apologize! Running off to the single cafeteria door, he closed it behind him. Her heart was pounding through her chest. _'Did he really have to be so mean?' _Picking herself up off the floor, she pretended to act like nothing was wrong. Of course it was wrong.

She made her way to the cheerleader table, where Etsuko, Kiku, and the rest of the popular girls were chilling. She plopped herself on the empty side of the table, hoping to be unnoticed. Of course, Kiku was the first to realize she was there.

"Hey! What's up? We hardly talk anymore!" She put her arm around her.

"I've been busy lately." She had to find some excuse so she didn't have to burst into tears in front of everyone. That would be so embarrassing!

"Oh, what's more important than being with your friends? Is something on your mind?" It always felt like Kiku could read minds. She new anything to everything about her friends, and even people she never knew! It was kind of freaky…..

"It has just been an exhausting day. I am fine. Really, I'm good." What was she supposed to do? Kiku moved her arm back to her side.

"Just tell me if you need to talk." There was a 1-minute, awkward silence. But Kiku began cracking her not-so-funny jokes once again. Go figure.

After that totally boring lunch, Kagome was having a craving for every girls medicine for all of her probs, chocolate. Everyone was leaving the lunchroom, but she was dying to have a chocolate chunk cupcake. Oh my! There was one left on the lunch counter. She just had to have it. Grabbing it, she stuffed her face eagerly. She was five minutes late to Home Economics, so after she had finished her treat, and cleaned her face of course, she dodged through the hallway and sprinted to room #55.

"I am glad you could join us, Ms. Higurashi," Mr. Seyon said, "Take a seat." She grabbed her chair and sat down.

"I am hoping that you finished making your baby. Today, we will be naming our babies, and getting to know our husbands and wives. Now, please move to your partner's table, and begin getting to know each other. Good luck!"

"Hey, Babe." Inuyasha reached his hand over her shoulder and brushed his face next to hers. His skin was so soft, so sweet.

"Inuyasha, stop it." She pulled away from him and scooted a few feet away. But that obviously wasn't enough, because he just moved closer to her.

"We have to work together," He said in his soft, romantic tone of voice. Who could resist that?

"Well, what should our children's names be?" She looked over to him doing his cute little thinking face.

"I like the name Kacey."

'I think that I have fallen in love,' Kagome told herself, "But it's definitely not with _him_."


End file.
